The Fall of Cleopatra
by EnigmaticAssassin
Summary: The Hidden Ones, led by founders Bayek and Amunet, have discovered that Cleopatra, the last Pharaoh of Egypt, is out of allies, and has retreated to her palace in Alexandra on the brink of a Roman invasion. Seeing this as her last opportunity to assassinate Cleopatra, Amunet decides to pay her former employer a visit before Octavian's men get to her. Please read and review!


August 12th, 30 BCE. The war between the Roman general Octavian and the allied powers of Mark Antony and the last pharaoh of Egypt, Cleopatra raged on. Ever so desperate, Antony and Cleopatra fled to Alexandria, with Octavian in constant pursuit. The constant pursuit had caught the attention of the Hidden Ones, led by the husband and wife duo of Bayek and Amunet, as they shared the goal of bringing the Queen's rule of Egypt to an end. Inside their Alexandria bureau, fellow Hidden Ones gathered around a table, lit by a lone candle. Out of the shadows, came a dark skinned male, with a buzz cut, a light beard, and beige colored robes with a red sash around his waist. At his side was a shorter woman, sporting a black hood, along with black and white robes that split at her leg, with her top adorned with fur and bronze armor.

"Welcome, fellow Hidden Ones." Bayek greeted. The Hidden Ones held their right arm across their breast. Amunet looked up at Bayek, and smiled. A stern look quickly came across her face, as her hands landed on the table. "I believe that Amunet has something she would like to share."

"Octavian is close." Amunet stated, a stern tone in her voice. "Judging by word on the street, Cleopatra has retreated further into the palace. This may be our best opportunity to strike her down. I can't believe I served under that bitch for five years."

Bayek places his hand on her shoulder. Senu cawed behind Bayek.

"Relax, love. Breathe." Bayek reassured his wife, and looked back at his fellow Hidden Ones. A carrier pigeon flew in through the window, and landed on Bayek's right wrist. Senu cawed angrily at the pigeon.

"What is this?" Bayek questioned, as he plucked the scroll from the pigeon's legs. Amunet snatched the scroll from Bayek's hand. Amunet opened the scroll, and began to read.

 _9th August_

 _Mentors Bayek and Amunet,_

 _I am lucky to have found this piece of papyrus to write on, thank Amun. But, onto the grave news. As I began scouting the perimeters of Cleopatra's palace, I was taken out by a clubbing blow from Claudius Mirandus, one of Mark Antony's elite guard, and thrown into a cold cell. Luckily, I overheard through guard conversations that Cleopatra and Antony are planning something for Octavian's arrival to Alexandria in the coming days. Our time may be limited. Strike as soon as you are able, and before Octavian arrives!_

 _May the Gods be with you, always._

 _Menephres._

Amunet let out a sigh.

"Menephres has been captured, and he is being imprisoned in the palace.." Amunet informed the Hidden Ones. Gasps came across the room. Bayek held up his hand, allowing Amunet to continue.

"He also spoke about striking Cleopatra down before Octavian arrives..."

Amunet heard a gulp from behind her. Amunet and Bayek whipped around.

"Mentor Amunet! Mentor Bayek! Look! It's the Romans!" Ramose shouted, standing beside the window.

Amunet pulled down her hood as she arrived at the window to get a better look. Amunet could easily identify the soldiers as Romans, by their bronze helmets, armor, and red clothing.

"Bastards!" Bayek spat. "They have no use in our plans!"

An idea came into Amunet's head.

"Perhaps they can be of use, Bayek. I have a plan."

Bayek looked down at his wife.

"What might your plan be, my love?" Bayek asked sternly.

"We steal the armor of the Romans, follow their patrols, and infiltrate the palace. It would be our only way in."

Bayek returned a look of confusion to his wife, and let out a deep breath.

"Alright. Let the rest of our Brothers and Sisters know what the plan is."

Amunet and Bayek returned to the table in the center of the bureau.

"Here is our plan, so listen close." Amunet stated. "Under Bayek's leadership, three of you will accompany him in finding a Roman patrol or garrison, and along with that, steal their armor. You will return here when you are ready. Bayek, who will you choose to accompany you?"

Bayek looked around the room.

"I choose Arashptah, Ahmose, and Ramose." Bayek stated, as the Hidden Ones called upon joined Bayek at his side. "Ready your weapons, for we are leaving soon."

Bayek whistled, and Senu landed on his right wrist. Amunet approached Bayek and planted a kiss on his cheek.

"You two are inseparable." She said, with a smile. "Return to me in one piece, my love."

"Of course, my love." Bayek replied, returning the kiss on her cheek. "Look in the bag down there, in it there is something that can be used later on."

Amunet turned around, and spied a burlap bag down in the corner of the room. As she turned around, expecting to meet Bayek's eyes, she saw that he was gone. Amunet looked at the burlap bag, and picked it up. Upon opening it, an Egyptian Cobra looked her in the eyes, and lunged at her. Amunet quickly dodged its strike. She quickly sealed up the bag, and sat down at the table.

"Anubis damn you, Bayek!" Amunet muttered under her breath. Amunet sat down at the table, unsheathed her hidden blade, and ran it through the candle's flame. She looked down to see blood dripping from where her ring finger once was. She smiled at the sight of her own blood.

 _Cleopatra will meet her end, for turning her back on our promise,_ Amunet thought, as she gazed into the candle's flame. She took a few deep breaths, and looked over to the burlap sack in the corner of the room. Amunet gently opened the bag, expecting the cobra to lunge at her. She flinched momentarily, only to see the cobra peeking its head out of the bag. Amunet slowly approached the cobra, and imitated the hiss of a snake. The cobra hesitated, and slithered up to Amunet's right arm. It stuck out its tongue curiously, examining Amunet's fingers, before wrapping itself around her right arm. Amunet smiled, and returned to her seat at the table.

 _I think I am going to call you...Aliyah._ Amunet thought, as she gazed into the candle on the table, plotting her next move.

Standing on a rooftop overlooking the grand city of Alexandria, a group of hooded men led by their Mentor, Bayek, looked down upon the street. Bayek looked to Senu, perched on his right arm, and lifted his right arm high in the air.

"Be my eyes, Senu!" Bayek whispered, as he threw Senu off of his right wrist, and watched as she took flight. All of a sudden, Bayek stood there, motionless.

"What has happened to the Mentor?" Ahmose asked, as he walked around Bayek.

"I'm not too sure. Have the Gods possessed him?" Ramose asked, as Bayek came around. Senu flew down, and gently landed on his wrist.

"Through Senu, I have located a Roman patrol." Bayek informed his fellow Hidden Ones.

"How in the name of Horus did you see through Senu?" Ramose asked. Bayek turned over to Ramose.

"It is a story best saved for later." Bayek replied, as he handed his Hidden Ones a set of darts.

"What are these, Mentor Bayek?" Arashptah asked, with a confused tone in his voice.

"They are sleep darts." Bayek replied, as the Hidden Ones gathered around him. "Senu has located a Roman patrol guarding some armor, not far from here. What we are going to do with these darts is put the Roman patrol to sleep, and steal the armor silently. Let's move."

Bayek let Senu fly off of his wrist. Senu flew in the direction towards the patrol. Underneath her, the Hidden Ones followed her towards their destination. Once they arrived, Bayek held his arm out to silently stop his Hidden Ones. Bayek pointed at his Hidden Ones, showed them the symbol to strike, and distributed them to other rooftops surrounding the patrol. Bayek could hear some of the Romans speaking below.

"Why can't we participate in the raid on the palace?" A guard asked, sounding dejected. "It would certainly be a lot better than guarding some armor reserves."

"I guess General Octavian has better ideas for us." The second guard replied. The first guard let out a sigh. He was suddenly jolted by the butt end of a spear.

"Look alive, soldier!" Another soldier ordered. "I don't want to have to do that again!"

Bayek looked around, and made eye contact with each of his recruits. He held his hand up in the air, with one finger extended. He then shook it twice, indicating that it was time to strike. The Hidden Ones on the roof nodded their heads, and threw their sleep darts at the Roman guards. The darts met their targets, as Bayek and the Hidden Ones watched as the three Romans slouched down to the ground, fast asleep. The four Hidden Ones descended down into the patrol's fort, and searched for the armor. After a few moments of searching, Bayek heard a whisper from Ramose.

"Mentor Bayek! I have found the armor stash!" Bayek silently approached Ramose.

"Excellent." Bayek replied. "Let us take it, and return to the bureau while the Romans languish. Amunet will be most pleased with this."

Bayek, Ramose, Ahmose, and Arashptah each grabbed a suit of Roman armor, and quietly left the fort before the Romans guarding the fort awoke.

"Come on, Aliyah." Amunet said, as she looked into the cobra's eyes. It hesitated for a moment. Amunet snapped her fingers, and imitated the hiss of a snake. The cobra looked at her extended right arm, and slithered onto her right arm, wrapping itself around.

"Good girl." Amunet said with a smile, as the snake flicked out its tongue. Amunet then sat down at the table, and placed her left hand over the flame of a candle. The flame burned in the spot where her ring finger once was.

 _Cleopatra's reign shall come to an end at my blade_ , Amunet thought to herself, as she heard footsteps on the rooftops. In a few short moments, Bayek, Ramose, Ahmose, and Arashptah descended into the bureau, with Roman armor in hand. Aliyah slithered off of her arm. Amunet smiled upon seeing Bayek's face. Amunet and Bayek pressed their foreheads against each other's, and shook hands with each providing a firm grip.

"My love, it is good to see you." Amunet said, as Aliyah slithered between Bayek's legs, making Ramose jump back. "I trust that you were successful?"

"Yes, we were." Bayek replied, as they separated. "Ramose, Arashptah, Ahmose, and myself each acquired a suit of Roman armor. With them, we will blend in with a Roman patrol, infiltrate the battlefield, and combat the defending Greeks. Or what remains of them."

"Very good." Amunet stated, a small smile coming over her face. She then pulled up her hood. "Octavian's forces plan to strike this evening. Quickly change into the Roman armor, and refresh your group on the plan."

Bayek nodded his head with approval, and embraced Amunet, placing his hands on her shoulder pauldrons.

"Have you a plan for yourself?" He asked sternly.

"Cleopatra's mine." Amunet reassured Bayek. Bayek smiled, and walked off to change into the Roman armor. Amunet climbed up through the roof of the bureau. Shortly after reaching the rooftop, she watched as Bayek, Ramose, Ahmose, and Arashptah climbed up to the roof, clad in their Roman gear.

"Looking sharp, men." Amunet said, with a chuckle. Bayek and Ramose cracked smiles before returning to seriousness. "There is a Roman patrol making their way towards the palace. You can catch up to them still, if you are quick."

Amunet pointed north towards the Roman patrol. Bayek nodded his head, and led his Hidden Ones towards the Roman patrol.

"Bayek." Amunet said, loud enough for Bayek to hear. Bayek turned around.

"Make it back to me." Amunet stated, with a smile. Bayek returned a smile to his wife, and followed his Hidden Ones towards the patrol. Amunet let out a deep sigh, and watched as Aliyah slithered up a pole. Amunet approached the cobra, and extended out her arm Amunet smiled, and made her way towards the palace, free-running her way across the rooftops of Alexandria under the cover of darkness.

Standing on the top of the palace wall, Amunet looked down into the courtyard, and watched the chaos ensue between the Romans and the defending Greeks. Among the chaos, Amunet spied her husband, Bayek, clad in Roman armor, fighting in the crowd. Amunet looked down at her feet, and saw her cobra, Aliyah, slithering at her feet. She held her hand out, and her cobra wrapped itself around her right arm. Taking advantage of the crowd, Amunet scampered her way across rooftops in the palace courtyard, until she reached the palace. Navigating her way through the palace through the low brush, Amunet came across a cage, with a body inside. Checking to see if the coast was clear, Amunet scurried over towards the cage. She smashed the lock on the door, and swung it open. She looked down to much horror, as she saw the dead body of Menephres. Amunet knelt down beside his body.

"Requiescat in Pace, Menephres. May your ka find solace in the Duat." Amunet whispered, as she closed the eyes of Menephres. Carrying on through the palace, Amunet spied a Greek guard, who was guarding barrels of fruit. Still crouching down in the bushes with Aliyah beside her, Amunet whistled. The guard whirled around in confusion, and came to investigate the source of the whistle. Amunet unsheathed her hidden blade, and readied herself for the guard's arrival. As soon as he arrived, Amunet grabbed his arm, and tossed him into the bushes, and stabbed him in the neck with her Hidden Blade. She walked out of the bushes, towards the barrels of fruit.

 _Just like in Rome._ Amunet thought, as she approached the barrels of fruit. She opened a barrel, to see figs stored inside them. Amunet whistled for Aliyah, and watched as her cobra came out of the bushes, and slither up to her feet, and slither up into the small barrel of figs. Amunet placed the lid on the barrel, and gently picked it up. Stealthily navigating her way through the palace, Amunet noticed how empty the palace was, due to the ongoing fighting in the courtyard. Amunet looked to her left, and saw a doorway, with some stairs leading up to Cleopatra's personal quarters. Ascending the stairs, Amunet heard a sword pierce flesh. Amunet turned around to see the fighting had broken through into the palace courtyard.

 _Damn it. I'd best hurry._ Amunet thought to herself. She silently made her way up the stairs, and hid behind a changing curtain. She peered from behind the curtain, to see Cleopatra caressing the dead body of Mark Antony.

"Why did you have to go, Mark! I needed you here!" Cleopatra pleaded, a despairing tone. She then began to cry.

 _He won't be able to help you, Cleopatra,_ Amunet thought, as she opened the jar of figs, and watched as Aliyah slithered out from the barrel of figs, and under the curtain, towards Cleopatra. Aliyah slithered up to Cleopatra, and lunged at her, biting her left breast. Cleopatra fell back, clutched her left breast, and began to convulse. After convulsing for a few moments, Cleopatra fell to the ground, dead. Amunet came out from behind the curtain, and approached the body of Cleopatra. Pulling out a feather, Amunet gently placed it on Cleopatra's forehead. Upon placing the feather on her forehead, Amunet fell into a trance-like state. Looking up, she saw a figure of Cleopatra.

"So, Aya, my former Medjay, has slain the Pharaoh of Egypt. The protector of her people. For what purpose?"

"Aya is dead." Amunet retorted. "You are speaking to Amunet, and I am no Medjay. You went back on your promise to me, and the people of Egypt. You were never the Pharaoh the people deserved. You made that damn clear when you aligned yourself with Antony."

"Doesn't this please you, Amunet?" Cleopatra questioned. Amunet returned a look of disgust. "Look what you have done. You have given Egypt to those cursed Romans. Antony and I would have brought Egypt into a new era, an era that would have brought the Romans to heel, and Octavian to my knees! It seems you have clearly undone the plans of a glorified Egypt."

Cleopatra spat at Amunet's face, before falling limp. Amunet wiped the saliva from her face, and closed the eyes of Cleopatra.

"Requiescat in Pace." Amunet stated. "Egypt would never have been glorified under your rule."

Amunet returned to her normal state. She walked up to the barrel of figs she had found earlier. She looked down, and whistled for Aliyah to come to her. Aliyah slithered up to Amunet, and into the barrel of figs. Amunet scooped up the barrel of figs, and made her way out of the palace. She looked over to her left, and saw the Greeks slowly giving way to the Romans. Amunet pulled Aliyah out of the barrel, and let her wrap herself upon her arm. Amunet climbed up to the rooftops, and as soon as she got up to the rooftop, she spied a Roman soldier quickly rush out of the palace.

"CLEOPATRA HAS FALLEN! OCTAVIAN HAS WON!"

After slaughtering the last of the Greeks in the courtyard, the Romans dropped their weapons, and began to celebrate. Amunet spotted Bayek in the crowd of Romans. Bayek nodded his head towards the exit, mouthing the word _Race._ Bayek and the Hidden Ones took off for the exit, with Amunet in pursuit of her husband from the rooftops. Upon her arrival at the gate, Amunet was pulled off to the side. She looked up to see Bayek smiling. He held his hands up to her cheeks.

"You glide faster than Ra across the rooftops with a cobra on your arm." Bayek said, with a chuckle. "It is good to see you, my love. Were you successful?"

"Yes, I was Bayek." Amunet replied. "Did you not hear the soldier shouting that Octavian had won?"

"I never heard it, among the swords clashing. It is glad to hear that Cleopatra has fallen." Bayek stated. "Come, my love. Let us return to our bureau, and inform the rest of our brothers and sisters."

Amunet nodded her head with approval, grabbed Bayek's hand, and walked towards the bureau with him.

After all of the Hidden Ones entered through the roof and gathered around the table, Amunet and Bayek came out from the shadows. Bayek lit a candle, and placed it in the center of the table.

"Welcome, fellow Hidden Ones." Bayek greeted. Amunet placed a bloodstained feather on the table. The Hidden Ones looked at the feather, and then back up at Amunet in bewilderment.

"Is...is it done, Mentor?" Ahmose asked.

"Hidden Ones! She has fallen!" Amunet exclaimed, holding her hands up in the air. Upon hearing the news of the death of Cleopatra, Ahmose and the Hidden Ones around him erupted with joy, and shared hugs with one another. Amunet held her hand up in the air, commanding silence. The Hidden Ones looked up at her hand, and were silent at her request.

"The death of Cleopatra at our hands has dealt a severe blow to the Order of the Ancients." Amunet stated. "With this victory, the Order is leaderless. Without them, we shall continue to spread our Creed. Take your leaves, but be cautious."

"Yes, Mentor." Ahmose replied. Ahmose began to walk to their sleeping quarters, with the other Hidden Ones in tow, eager to get out of their Roman garbs. Bayek approached Amunet.

"What will you do now, Amunet?" Bayek asked, with a tinge of curiousity in his voice. Amunet looked down at the bloodstained feather, and then back up at Bayek.

"I will stay until Octavian makes his presence known. I will make my decision at that time. That much, I promise."

Bayek looked down at Amunet.

"I'm sure it will be soon." Bayek stated. "Come to my quarters."

Amunet watched as Bayek began to walk towards his quarters. Amunet grabbed the feather stained with Cleopatra's blood, and placed it in a chest that contained several other bloodstained feathers. She entered Bayek's quarters, and saw him falling asleep. Amunet smiled, and removed her hidden blade, placing it beside Bayek's. Amunet disrobed from her Assassin garb, only wearing a robe around her waist. She got down on her knees, and crawled over Bayek seductively. Bayek smiled when he felt Amunet's breasts run across his chest. Amunet planted a kiss on Bayek's forehead.

"I've missed you, Bayek of Siwa." Amunet whispered into his ear, before she fell asleep, with her arm draped across his chest.

One Month Later*

Amunet stood on the roof of a building within the walls near the former palace of Cleopatra. The building overlooked the courtyard just before the palace. Amunet looked down on the tiles of the roof, and spotted her shadow behind her. She returned her gaze to the courtyard, where she spied a man clad in Roman armor kneel down, and allow the nemes head cloth to be placed on his head. _Octavian._ Amunet thought to herself. _You are welcome._ Moments after Octavian's coronation as pharaoh, Bayek arrived up on the roof, much to Amunet's surprise.

"Octavian has been crowned Pharaoh. All thanks to us." Amunet stated sternly. Senu flew in and landed on Bayek's right arm.

"What do you think about that?" Bayek asked in return.

"Over the course of the month, Octavian made our homeland his personal possession, and has claimed it in the name of the Roman Republic. The people have just crowned him the Pharoah of Egypt, and I have no idea about what to think right now."

Amunet and Bayek watched as Octavian removed the sacred Nemes headcloth, and threw it to the ground, much to Bayek and Amunet's horror. He then stepped on it, and cleared his throat.

"For the love of Anubis, he's going to speak." Bayek muttered under his breath. Amunet spied a staff, similar to the one she encountered during her fight with Septimius, in his hands.

"Attention all peoples of Alexandria!" Octavian bellowed, over the cheers of adulation from the crowd. "The downfall of the last leaders of the Ptolemaic dynasty, Cleopatra and Mark Antony, has left your country leaderless, and easy prey for neighboring territories. You need yourselves a leader that will protect Egypt, a leader that will defend Egypt, and a leader that would die for Egypt. That leader is ME. We will become a new Egypt, an Egypt that hasn't been seen since Ramesses the Great! Under the banners of the Roman Republic, nearby territories will tremble before us! All will fall to the might of Roman Egypt!"

Octavian threw his hands in the air, and the adulating cheers continued from the crowd. Bayek spat on the rooftop, and fed Senu a treat. Senu cawed happily as she received her treat.

"I've seen his staff before." Amunet stated, as she watched Octavian walk away.

"What?" Bayek asked. "What do you mean?"

"It's the same staff that was wielded by Septimius during our fight in Rome." Amunet replied, as she began to walk away. "It is a dangerous weapon in the hands of a pharaoh."

Bayek places his hands on Amunet's shoulder. Amunet turned around.

"Have you decided what you are going to do?" Bayek asked. "Octavian has made his presence known."

Amunet looked down, and then back up to Bayek.

"I will stay." Amunet replied.

"What about Rome?" Bayek asked in return.

"What about it?" Amunet replied. "Rome has an established bureau. They don't need me anymore, as I have appointed a new Mentor there before I came here. I now have a new mission."

"What in the name of Amun is your new mission?" Bayek asked, sounding confused.

"To remove the staff from the hands of Octavian." Amunet replied, with a stern tone. "I don't care how long it takes, but I will not rest until that staff is out of his hands. Now, let us take our leave."

Amunet bolted across the rooftops. Bayek smiled with approval, and followed his wife across the rooftops, with Senu keeping a watchful eye over the two Hidden Ones below.


End file.
